


Poker Face

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, M/M, also who knows when this takes place, because I sure don't, but it won't stop me from making bad jokes using it, i don't actually understand how poker tournaments work, or poker for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus are having a poker tournament!  What will happen once Cana decides to raise the stakes a bit in the name of fun?





	Poker Face

Lady Luck was definitely not on Elfman’s side tonight.  Truth be told, he could count one hand the number of times she _had_ been, but tonight was not looking to be one of those rare occasions.  He’d at least thought that the constant practice against Cana would prepare him for one poker match in good fun, but that, too, was a mistake on his part.

Right now, the “friendly” poker tournament between Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus was anything but.  Cana was cleaning out the competition for the most part, and on the other side Hibiki wasn’t about to be outdone.  General consensus was that the pair were cheating – Cana through tricks and Hibiki through card counting – but as no one had been able to prove it just yet, they were still going strong in their respective guilds’ honor.

Elfman was one of the few players not out already, but that was largely due to the fact that his opponent was as equally horrible at poker and just as ill-fated as himself.  In fact, they were still the other’s first opponent of the evening.  Some would have called that good luck, but Elfman would have to disagree.  It was horribly embarrassing, to see everyone else either out of the running or moving onto other opponents.

“I’m bored!” Cana shrieked into the tense atmosphere, causing Elfman to wince horribly at the volume.  “Let’s make this more fun, and up the stakes a little!”

Her opponent, Jenny Realight, eyed her warily.  “I’m not against making it more interesting or upping the stakes, but what exactly did you have in mind?”

A devious grin crossed the brunette’s face, causing most of her guildmates to shudder, even before the words had fully left her mouth.  “ _Strip Poker_.”

The rest of the Fairy Tail participants groaned.  The number of times Cana had managed to turn a game of regular poker into strip poker was truly astronomical.  And so was the number of times she had come out on top with all of her clothes still on her (her unfortunate match against Bacchus aside).

However, the Blue Pegasus mages didn’t know better.  Or perhaps didn’t care.  More likely the second than the first.

A wicked grin spread across Jenny’s face.  “Oh, that sounds like fun!” she declared.  “You’re after my own heart!”

“She’s after your clothes!” Freed warned her with a shake of his head.

Jenny seemed intent on repeating her mistake with Mira all over again.  “I accept!  What about the rest of you?”

There was no dissent among the Blue Pegasus mages, so the remaining Fairy Tail members had to accept the new condition and comply.

Elfman’s next hand immediately came up bad.  Sweat started pouring down his face, which his opponent picked up on with ease.

“I’d say you just got something very unfortunate,” Ichiya informed him, the man’s smooth voice sending ripples of further unease throughout Elfman’s entire body.  “I’m going to increase my bet.”

When Elfman’s hand was revealed at the end, he was forced to remove his jacket.  Then, on the next round, he had to discard his shirt as well.

This new condition was completely wreaking his already lackluster poker face!

And then, suddenly he noticed something.  His opponent was no longer drawing and discarding with confidence.  In fact, his hand was downright shaking.  Elfman raised his gaze to Ichiya’s, who then immediately looked away and blushed furiously.

“Y-you’re completely indecent, maaaaan.”

It seemed that Elfman’s poker face wasn’t the only one destroyed by this.

“A real man strips without fear!” Elfman declared, his own confidence suddenly resored.

The proclamation was like an arrow straight through Ichiya’s heart.  “I cannot back down from a challenge with such a wonderful _parfume!_ ” the man responded, focusing intently on his cards once more.

(A shriek resounded through the guild as Jenny’s mistake came to its inevitable conclusion, but neither man took notice of it.)

Given how horrible the pair were at the game, it wasn’t too many rounds before both were stark naked, and still locked in stalemate.  So intent on their game, they failed to notice that everyone else had finished up and gone home.

The next morning, Mirajane came in to prepare for the next day, only to discover the two naked men curled up on the floor together, where they had fallen asleep in the midst of their contest.

She immediately passed out.


End file.
